


forbidden dreams

by ObsessedWithBands



Series: For Our Eyes Only (BTS/TxT) [2]
Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Difference, Based on Run BTS! EP.19 (Bowling Time), Bathroom Sex, Begging, Bottom Choi Beomgyu, Choi Beomgyu is Whipped, Dirty Thoughts, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Panic, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hyung Kink, Kink Discovery, M/M, Minor Choi Soobin/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Praise Kink, Secret Crush, Sexual Tension, Top Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedWithBands/pseuds/ObsessedWithBands
Summary: jungkook doesn't know how to respond when beomgyu calls him 'hyung'......all he knows is that he really,reallylikes it.orthe boys of bts and txt bond over a round of bowling.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Jeon Jungkook
Series: For Our Eyes Only (BTS/TxT) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623355
Comments: 15
Kudos: 95





	forbidden dreams

**Author's Note:**

> okay but have you seen beomgyu/jungkook in action during [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KQfnP4QqL2k) yet? i hope so :) i did not see that coming, nor did i know about that before writing this work.

beomgyu.

"you're so cute today!"

soobin-hyung suddenly wrapped his arms around my neck, almost making me drop my phone onto the floor. i put on an annoyed facial expression and reached out to soobin-hyung's side, tickling him with my fingers until he let go.

"i know i look cute, but why'd you have to attack me? my sweatshirt might get creased," i whined, glaring at soobin-hyung and shaking my finger like an irritated dad. he didn't give me a reply, just laughed and walked away.

i leaned back against the wall, scanning my surroundings once again.

_this bowling alley smells weirder than others i've been to._

this morning, taehyun had tapped me on the shoulder until i woke up. after getting out of bed and changing into comfy lounge clothes, he finally told me why. 'we're gonna hang out with our sunbaenims today, did you really forget?' he'd said, with his huge eyes holding more energy than what i had in my body. by then, soobin-, yeonjun-hyung and hyuka were already ready, but we were a few minutes past the desired departure time.

so now, sitting against the wall and waiting for everyone else to arrive, i was stuck wearing these lounge clothes. and i wasn't about to let our sunbaenims see me all crinkled.

yeonjun-hyung and hyuka were fooling around with a poor purple bowling ball, doing a bowling variation of arrow roulette.

"three, two, one...!"

i looked in the direction of yeonjun-hyung's voice, watching him toss it high above him and hyuka. _if they continue with this, they're most likely gonna get hurt._

a chorus of hyuka's banshee scream and yeonjun-hyung's deep giggles echoed through the room. 

"i'm gonna wiiin, i just know it!" yeonjun-hyung shouted. he started shoving hyuka's shoulder repeatedly to get him to move. _i swear, it's like yeonjun-hyung's the third maknae sometimes._

"nuh-uh!" hyuka cried, struggling to stay in place.

i continued to watch as the bowling ball came down, finally landing on the toe of yeonjun-hyung's right shoe. _바보._

he yelped, stumbling back but then regaining his balance just before he crashed onto the floor. hyuka laughed, pointing at yeonjun-hyung's weird stance instead of helping him. i saw soobin-hyung stepping closer to them, grabbing the bowling ball and then placing it back on the rack.

"you guys have got to stop before you break your skulls in half," he scolded, sighing and crossing his arms...but everyone could see that a playful smile was on his face.

"what else are we supposed to do before they get here?" hyuka asked, sounding exactly like a baby. "i need to get all my nervousness out _some_ how."

i pushed myself up to stand, looking into my front-facing camera and making sure my hair wasn't messy or anything. _i really hope i don't look like a hobo._

for one last sense of security, i took a quick selca while patting down my hair. _this better be up to par._

"well...jin-hyung just texted, they just arrived in their bus." soobin-hyung spoke.

"okay," taehyun replied from where he was sitting by one of the lanes, fidgeting with his airpod case.

i looked at my phone screen. _i didn't receive a text in the groupchat...maybe jin-hyung just texted soobin-hyung individually?_

my attention turned to soobin-hyung, and i saw him sit down near taehyun in one of the seats. my suspicions only grew when i saw him start fiddling with his bangs. by now, it was so easy to tell when one of us was angry or anxious or sad. i have the habit of tapping my foot when i'm nervous. hyuka digs his nails into his palms. and soobin-hyung...

...fiddles with his bangs.

"soobin-hyung, are you okay?" i asked straight out, directing everyone's attention to him at once. typically, i would feel a bit sorry for putting the spotlight on him, but i didn't want him to feel anything other than relaxed while we were bowling with our sunbaenims. soobin-hyung's head whipped up, and his eyes locked on mine.

"yeah, definitely. i was just thinking about something random, don't worry."

after soobin-hyung finished speaking, i turned my head to look at yeonjun-hyung. his eyebrows were raised in soobin-hyung's direction. after all...

he had _definitely_ lied, and we both knew it.

\--

the first person to walk into the bowling place was jimin-hyung. he announced their arrival by pushing the door open, cheering and arranging his fingers in our classic hand sign.

"tomorrow by togetherrr!" namjoon-hyung's deeper voice came out of nowhere, but then he bunny-hopped into view while pumping his fists in the air. jungkook-, taehyung-, hoseok-, jin- and yoongi-hyung followed their overenthusiastic friends by sauntering in. undoubtedly, they made the whole room more exciting just by doing a simple strut.

i bowed to each person as they passed or greeted me, and i smiled brightly whenever one of them said my name.

"how have your days been going so far?" namjoon-hyung asked me once everyone started to calm down. jungkook-, taehyung- and jimin-hyung were sitting in the seats already, making small talk with soobin-hyung and taehyun. i was still standing near the wall, now questioning how i didn't even move that much.

"they've been pretty chill...the obvious highlight of the week is this hangout, though." i grinned, admiring how namjoon-hyung's dimpled smile had the power to make me feel so warm.

"that's good! me and the rest of these crazy guys have been shooting things for the four versions of our new album...but don't tell anyone else that." namjoon-hyung winked at me, and i continued to smile.

loud laughter broke our conversation for a split second, and we turned to see jungkook-hyung and taehyun starting a thumb war--but shouting as if it was a boxing match. i couldn't help but laugh at them with taehyung- and jimin-hyung. taehyun's fondness towards the maknae of bts was always so endearing.

"maybe we should start this game, or else the building might explode because of all the testosterone," namjoon-hyung joked. i nodded in agreement, another laugh leaving my lips.

i followed namjoon-hyung to the lane where everyone was standing, grabbing bowling balls from the rack on the way there. one by one, everyone got the gist and selected a bowling ball. while that happened, jungkook-hyung proposed an idea to split our huge group in half and claim two of the lanes, instead of cramming together into one. we reached a consensus.

after using a group generator on namjoon-hyung's phone, the team members were decided: yeonjun- and hoseok-hyung, taehyun, hyuka, me and jungkook-hyung formed a team. team two was jin-, yoongi-, soobin-, jimin-, namjoon- and v-hyung.

"oh my god, _yes_ \--let's be...ah yes! our team can be the 'maknaes'!" hoseok-hyung cheered, grabbing his nearest group members' hands and raising them high. jungkook-hyung and hyuka, who were the lucky ones, laughed halfheartedly.

"hobi-ssi, only two out of the five members in your group are legit maknaes." jimin-hyung reasoned, shaking his head.

"i know, but we're more excited than you guys and that's what makes us young." hoseok-hyung retorted. i laughed, taking his response to heart. _maybe that's a regular thing...hoseok-hyung making a joke but then turning it into a deep thought._ i'd like to hear more of that.

i watched from one of the seats as jungkook-hyung programmed our names into the system, twirling the bowling ball in my lap. the ball was black with a few highlights of blue and green, complimenting the aesthetics of the building. in fact, everything in this building complimented the aesthetics. the balls all had a black background with a few color accents. the lanes were glowing faintly in the arcade-type lights. and most importantly, the cheery sounds and heartwarming laughter coming from multiple band members made everything even better.

as time passed and people took their turns, i was delighted to see that my scores weren't as bad as i expected. i was doing pretty good. almost as good as jungkook-hyung...and that said _a lot._

"yesss! another strike!" i heard him yell. i turned to the lane, seeing jungkook-hyung still in the finishing position with his legs crossed in a professional stance. ahead of him, the bowling pins were knocked down and then cleared by the metal bar. i clapped along with the rest of my team, commemorative grins on all our faces. but...the other team wasn't doing so well.

their team, which they named 'kimchi is good', was 25 points less than ours. but the thing is...every time we got a strike, our cheers and shouts didn't seem as genuine as the other team's. even though we were getting more points, we were having less fun.

i paid a little more attention to the game when jungkook-hyung's turn ended. now it was hoseok-hyung's time to knock down those bowling pins.

obviously--or at least from the situations i've heard about--hoseok-hyung was known to be the brightest sunshine in the group. but as time passed, it seemed like even _he_ was too chill. so it was a bit surprising to see him now, holding the ball and shaking his butt in an impromptu dance. the dance made me giggle, and pretty soon, more people were laughing too. yeonjun-hyung had also started dancing in his chair to hoseok-hyung's rhythm, and i saw hoseok-hyung's heart-shaped smile for the first time today.

"come on, hyung, get another strike!" jungkook-hyung's voice cut through all the laughter.

still trapped in that bubbly feeling, i rolled my eyes and patted his shoulder to get his attention.

"jungkook-hyung, he's just trying to make things a little lighter," i whined, making eye contact with him and seeing his eyes widen. he nodded and laughed in response, leaning back a little in his chair but not shrugging my hand away. yeonjun-hyung, who was sitting to my left, nudged my side with his elbow. i turned to face him this time, thinking he was just going to talk about something related to the topic.

i was definitely wrong. instead, he mentioned something that wasn't even close.

"beomgyu, did you really forget?" yeonjun was still giggling in between words, so i didn't think too seriously about his question.

"forget what?" i furrowed my eyebrow while hoseok-hyung let go of the ball in the background. yeonjun-hyung tilted his head, one eyebrow raised.

"jungkook talked to us before, about using honorifics with him."

"okay, and...what's wrong?" i could see hoseok-hyung leaning forward, could hear the ball rolling down the lane.

"he told us not to use 'hyung' because he's not used to it and he doesn't like it." yeonjun-hyung explained, shaking his head at me while he talked. i gasped, covering my mouth with one hand. _oops..._

for a split second, the bowling ball hitting several pins was the only sound i could hear.

quickly, i flipped back around to face jungkook-hyung...i mean, jungkook. he was facing away from me once again, so i had to tap him on the shoulder. as soon as he turned to me, i was surprised not to see any sign of anger or annoyance because of my mistake. he still had that signature, flawless smile on his face.

"um, jungkook?" that felt weird to say.

"yeah?"

"sorry i forgot you told us that you don't want to be called hyung. i forgot...sorry." _okay, beomgyu, you don't need to keep repeating the exact same thing._

jungkook quickly put a hand up to wave off my words.

"don't worry, you're okay. you're the...who...that's fine."

i knitted my eyebrows together in confusion. _what did he just say?_ jungkook's words had flown out so fast, i was only able to register a few. i focused more on his voice and spoke again.

"sorry, what did you say? i couldn't hear you." _i hope he doesn't think i'm deaf in one ear._

jungkook took a little longer to respond this time.

"i said that...actually...you're the only one who does it and that's fine." jungkook's--jungkook hyung's--response was way clearer now.

clear enough to make me straighten up my back in shock.

maybe i had subconsciously showed more shock on my face than expected, because worry flashed across jungkook-hyung's eyes. something told me that maybe he didn't mean to say those words out loud in the first place.

"uh...wait." i said slowly.

"never mind what i said, never mind. ha ha. it's your turn, by the way...?" jungkook-hyung pointed out, gesturing with one hand towards the now empty lane. my eyes flickered to the score chart. while me and jungkook-hyung were talking, hoseok-hyung had done a spare.

"ah, thanks for telling me. sorry for bothering you, jungkook-hyung." that felt more comfortable to say. i bowed a little before standing up and carrying my bowling ball in my hands, hoping that the respect i gave him would take his mind away from my awkward self. i saw jungkook visibly swallow after i moved away, but instead of overthinking why he did that, i pushed myself to follow-through with my turn.

i stepped close to the end of the lane as possible, grateful for the existence of bowling shoes. i eyed the bowling pins and envisioned the straight line i wanted my bowling ball to follow. i stepped back and put my fingers into the ball.

after gaining momentum with a few steps, i let go of the ball and hoped with all my heart that it wouldn't land in the gutter.

"please, please, please..." i begged, lacing my fingers together and touching my knuckles to my chin. at that point i didn't even know how loud my voice was, i just kept on vocalizing my prayers until i could see that the bowling ball was heading towards the pins.

"yesss!" i sighed, raising my hands up and clapping when i saw almost every pin get hit. the people sitting behind me were clapping too, and when i spun on my heel to face them, the first eyes that met mine were jungkook-hyung's.

but they didn't seem as happy as the other's. instead, the mood they showed was more...unsettling. it was a mood that i couldn't define at the moment. couldn't put my finger on it.

after i did my second turn and successfully knocked down the remainder of the pins, i received my bowling ball from the middle dispenser thing and then sat back down in my chair. this time, jungkook-hyung didn't greet me with his star-studded smile. the look in his eyes was even more nerve-racking now, like it got worse as i got closer.

the way his eyebrows were arched, the way his eyes were half-lidded, the way his mouth was parted but not parted all the way--i didn't know what to think about that. why is he looking at me like that? what does that even _mean?_

before i could say anything, though, jungkook-hyung beat me to it.

"beomgyu, you spilled something on your clothes," he commented, making me stare down at my sweatshirt. a small spot of ketchup was near the hem of the fabric, and i silently cursed myself for slacking off. _why didn't i check the whole expanse of my sweatshirt? god, i probably look like a mom of seven who didn't bother to brush her hair!_

"i didn't notice--thanks for telling me, again." i laughed, mentally slapping myself in the face. suddenly, jungkook-hyung chuckled, his facial expression being the complete opposite of the one he had before. he reached out with one hand, and i didn't know what he wanted me to do. he was...so hard to read. but then he surprised me even more by wrapping his fingers around my wrist and pulling me to stand.

"come with me and i'll help clean it up. i know a good hack that i found online." he explained. all i could do was nod in reply.

while our team members and competitors continued the game, jungkook-hyung led me to the front desk, with my wrist still in his grip. i eyed the person behind the counter, wondering what she was thinking. maybe she thought that this was normal for idols? being all touchy and comfortable?

"by any chance, do you have paper towels back there?"

i was getting more and more confused. _don't they have paper towels in the bathrooms already?_

"yes, i do," she replied, handing jungkook-hyung a fresh roll. i bowed to her in thanks while jungkook-hyung did the same, then let him pull me all the way to the bathroom.

"we could just, do it out here or something, i don't mind being in front of them--"

jungkook-hyung whirled around as soon as the bathroom door closed behind us. 

" _no._ "

i couldn't help but press my back against the door in fear, and although my brain was going crazy, it wasn't hard to think about what his fans would do in my situation. they'd probably scream, or cry, or...want to kiss him? i tried not to laugh out loud at that idea. _but he does look really intimidating right now..._

"okay well, i--"

"beomgyu, i--"

we spoke at the same time, but stopped at the same time. a small smile creeped onto my face because of the coincidence. jungkook-hyung's aura seemed a bit warmer when i saw the corner of his lips turn up in a half-smile. he put down the roll of paper towels somewhere on the counter.

jungkook-hyung stood in front of me then, his hands in the kangaroo pocket of his hoodie, his right heel swaying left and right in thought. his demeanor didn't look like his real age at all. he looked so young...at least, until he started speaking with that mature, raspy voice of his.

"beomgyu...i didn't bring you here because of that stain."

"okay?" i dragged the word out, my voice thick with confusion and uncertainty. "is everything...alright?"

"yeah, it's just..." jungkook-hyung hesitated before finishing his sentence, validating that no, there was definitely something wrong. i tried to look as casual as possible, crossing my arms and leaning against the door. _oh wait though, crossing my arms might make me look like i'm mad._ my arms fell to my sides.

"you really, _really_ don't know how much you're toying with me, do you." jungkook-hyung rushed out. luckily, i heard each and every word this time as if he was saying them directly in my ear. i tilted my head, getting even more nervous the longer we stayed in here. alone.

"what do you mean?" i asked.

"you're so, you're so..." jungkook-hyung's voice sounded more strained, like he wanted to push out a word but was nervous about how i would respond. i made eye contact with him, trying to relax my face so it wouldn't make him even more anxious. that was a pretty hard thing to do, because i felt so freaking worried inside. this whole thing has never happened to me before. especially not with one of my sunbaenims.

"jungkook-hyung--"

" _there!_ that's why i'm so frazzled right now. i can't think and i don't know what to do, beomgyu," jungkook-hyung cut me off before i could say anything else. now, his eyes were expressing a bit of sadness. that didn't look right at all. every time i saw his face, whether it was on a photo or in a video, he never ever looked this distraught. sure, his fans were watching a majority of the time and he had that pressure, but really. he looked _so_ confused, it was hard to think of the right word to describe his expression.

"what...what do you mean?" i repeated. jungkook-hyung closed his eyes for a split second and took a deep breath, then looked at me with his anxious brown irises.

"every time you call me hyung..." jungkook-hyung's voice fell silent.

he was still staring deep into my eyes, but something made me look down. i cursed under my breath.

all this time, i had been so, so clueless. _how did i not see it before?_

jungkook-hyung suddenly moved his hands to cover his crotch, but it was already too late. it was clear that he had a _boner_ \--and no amount of excuses would make me see or think otherwise.

"i...i don't know what to do or say." jungkook-hyung said, and all of a sudden...i saw a little child in front of me, not someone four years my senior. he looked like he was still discovering more about his body. for some reason i felt like giggling, but i fought back the urge. _this is definitely more serious for him than me. i have to be nice._ i glanced to the right at one of the bathroom mirrors, and oh my god--my cheeks were a deep pink. i was blushing _hard_ without even knowing.

"d-do you...do you need, um, help or something?"

jungkook-hyung's eyes grew wide. the answer was clearly yes. i awkwardly reached up to rub the back of my neck.

"i'm sorry i pulled you into this, what the _fuck_ \--" jungkook-hyung sighed, looking away for a moment. there was an awkward pause. i looked over at him even though he wasn't looking back at me, and then all of a sudden i noticed finer details. the ends of his bangs were grazing his eyelashes, and his flawless brows were arched. his hands were inside his pocket again. _he's so...adorable._

"no it's okay, um, i've been there before." i spoke before the new thought could get the best of me. i let out a soft laugh. jungkook-hyung tilted his head, and slowly but surely, i saw his lopsided smile appear. but the smile was gone in a hot second. jungkook-hyung started stepping closer to me, until the toes of his shoes touched mine. _is this seriously happening right now? is he really standing here right in front of me?_

questioningly, i pinched the side of my thigh. _yup. not a dream._

and jungkook-hyung was still leaning closer and closer.

\--

now our faces were only a few inches away. i could see every angle, every curve, every unblemished and unmarked part of his face. now i was starting to understand why taehyun always fanboyed when he saw him. _taehyun. oh my god, taehyun._

for a moment, i wondered what he would say about all this. i felt a little bad. _jungkook is taehyun's bias, what am i even doing right now--_ but then i collected myself. _stop thinking like jungkook is anyone's. jungkook isn't owned by anyone. he could do whatever he wants._

it just so happened that he was right here with me.

" _will_ you help me?" he whispered. _damn, his voice is so deep. so strong. has it always been that powerful?_

a breath caught in my throat, and i pushed myself to maintain eye contact with him. but his eyes made me feel so weak...so _vulnerable._ like he wasn't just looking back into my eyes. he was looking into my soul, sketching a map only to know every location and destination by heart. and _i_ don't even remember which is east and which is west.

jungkook-hyung's palms slammed against the door behind me, near my shoulders. in the blink of an eye, jungkook-hyung's lips were centimeters away from my neck. it was getting harder and harder to breathe even though the bathroom was pretty large. _i'm not even claustrophobic._

his warm breath was touching my skin, and even though i knew he was just another human and all he was doing was breathing, it felt like my vulnerability level had broken through the roof. so...the answer came out of my mouth before i could think twice.

"yes."

and without another word, jungkook-hyung pressed his lips against my neck. i closed my eyes on impact, tilting my head up towards the ceiling. my body was so confused, my mind was so confused...this was all so _new._

the realization hit me.

_jungkook-hyung is the first person who has ever kissed me like this. he'll be the person in my memories. his face will be the one i remember._

i could feel his smooth, plush lips moving across my skin. i always thought this would feel more, i don't know...wet?

then i felt his tongue, poking out from between his lips and dragging across my neck. he accentuated each kiss with the slick feeling of the muscle, making my senses go crazy.

"you're even cuter when you're turned on," i heard him whisper. _fuck--_ he was right. i could feel myself getting hard in my sweats. _when the fuck did that start happening? and most importantly, why?!_

"j-jungkook-hyung, i-"

"be quiet, baby." _oh my god. he used a pet name._

an unexpected gasp left my lips.

jungkook-hyung began to use his hands. all the control i had over my body was being taken away, with every touch. his fingers were dragging upwards from my outer thighs to my hips, and once he got to that destination, i could feel his fingers pressing into my skin through my sweats.

"now..." he leaned back a little so we could make eye contact, and i had to bite down on my bottom lip to keep my head on straight. i was _almost_ grateful for the existence of his hands on my waist because if they weren't there, i'd probably trip over air and fall on the floor. "...i only want you to speak if you _don't_ want to continue. can you promise me that?"

an order.

_will i let him order me around?_

with one more gaze into his devilish--and a bit threatening--eyes, i nodded.

" _good boy_." he whispered, leaning right next to my ear so his breath would dust my skin and before i was even able to regulate my breathing, jungkook's lips landed on my neck again.

his tongue got to work, making every spot slick with saliva. when he left a patch of skin wet and then moved on to another place, the air felt colder and sent shocks through my body. then jungkook bit down on the place between my neck and my right shoulder, and that nearly made me jump. but, weirdly, i didn't feel any pain from the bite--instead, i felt the urge to push my chest against his and wrap my arms around his neck.

i had no choice but to give in to it.

i slowly raised my arms and looped them around his neck, the closeness finally getting to me. our heartbeats were fast, almost perfectly in sync. jungkook's crotch was right against mine, and we were both getting harder and harder. the friction was so delectable, like i had just taken some sort of drug and i was at my utmost high. but maybe that was a good thing.

"you feel so good against me, beomgyu, _fuck_ ," jungkook-hyung commented, and since we were so close i could hear a low rumble in his voice. almost like a full-on _growl_. i suppressed a whimper before it could leave my mouth, but i wasn't able to stop my waist from pushing against jungkook even more.

when he felt my response, he touched his forehead against mine.

" _jump_."

soundlessly, i obeyed, and jungkook-hyung's arms immediately wrapped around my waist. he carried me with no difficulty at all, walking over to the row of bathroom sinks as if he was carrying nothing. my ass landed on the counter and once i was settled, jungkook-hyung grabbed my knees and pushed them apart. _that has got to be the sexiest thing anyone has ever done_ , i concluded. _if i knew he looked that hot while doing it, i would have let him spread my legs years ago._ i tried not to blush as he placed himself between them and started grinding his crotch against mine as if he was meant to be there.

his right arm now had a death grip around my waist, but his left hand moved up to grab my chin. in that position, jungkook-hyung prevented me from looking at anything but his eyes.

"look at you, so pretty for me, letting me fuck against you like this," jungkook-hyung panted, and then he started grinding even harder.

an unexpected moan left my mouth.

as soon as it reached jungkook-hyung's ears, it clearly fueled his energy bar even more. i closed my eyes, reveling in how much pleasure i was getting just from the friction of his grinds.

but nothing felt like it was _enough._ my briefs were getting way too tight and i could feel my cock straining against the fabric. i needed...more.

i parted my lips, getting ready to speak, but then i remembered what he told me. i opened my eyes and reached towards the drawstring on my sweatpants, hoping jungkook-hyung knew what i needed. his response was a bit confusing though, because he grabbed my wrist and then trapped it against the counter under his larger hand.

"i'll do that for you, baby."

there it was again. the pet name. _does he think about it the same way i do?_ 'baby' sounded even more affectionate than an honorific. it made me feel cuter than i already knew i was. it sounded like a promise.

i watched jungkook-hyung step back, his hand easing up on my own. but i knew it was a test...if i moved it or pushed him away, he would only press down on it again and stop me from doing things myself. maybe there would even be a punishment...

_no. i can't think about that right now._

he undid the tie on my sweats in a rushed manner, yanking it loose and then pulling down the waistband without pause. _oh my god. oh my god, he's so close to it-_

jungkook yanked down the band of my briefs, and the burning friction of the fabric almost made me gasp.

"so pretty," jungkook-hyung breathed, his eyes trained on my hard, leaking cock. at that point, i was probably blushing all over my face. i wanted to cover it so badly, to pull on my pants again and then walk out of there...but who was i kidding? i just wanted him to do something. he was asking me if i wanted to help but now i just wanted him to help _me_. i wanted to see what would happen next. and it didn't help that jungkook-hyung's praise made my cock twitch.

_i need more._

subconsciously, i started breathing hard and bucking my hips back and forth even though nothing was against my cock for friction. i was begging without even using my voice.

"do the same thing for me, will you?" jungkook-hyung asked. it wasn't a full-on order, but...i don't think he even needed to make it an order for me to obey. i reached forward and tugged at the button on his jeans, seeing the strip of skin between the hem of his shirt and the waistband. _god, how is he so...perfect? so hot?_ i didn't hesitate to pull down the zipper, making sure it didn't catch on the fabric of his designer underwear.

as i did so, his other hand reached up and cupped my right cheek. almost as if that cute and loving feeling was...real. _we've never even kissed before. how did...how did we get here?_

the answer was so far from my mind, i couldn't even get a hint.

"i'm so hard for _you_ , beomgyu...why haven't i told you how many times i've dreamt about this?"

_he's dreamed about this? about me and him, being alone together..._

"take it out for me."

with shaky hands, i tucked my fingers underneath the band of his underwear and oh my fucking god, his skin was so _hot_. once i wrapped my fingers around his cock, i heard jungkook let out a deep groan that went straight to my own dick. the weight of his cock felt good in my hand. i didn't even know it was possible to feel that way. _oh fuck. fuck, fuck, fuck._

the quick breaths i received from jungkook-hyung made everything worth it. i watched him as he reached toward my own cock, and then i looked down. my cock looked relatively smaller in his hand, but for some reason i didn't feel intimidated at all. _my_ cock looked good in _his_ hand, too.

it made me think about how much trust we had in each other. we were taking care of each other. we had the power to do anything we wanted, even though now i knew jungkook-hyung liked being dominant. so i started moving my hand up and down, flicking my wrist at the base and tugging lightly every time my hand moved up. i knew exactly what i liked to do whenever i jacked myself off, so i hoped he liked the exact same things. i drew out more groans from his mouth and did whatever i could to get more, and jungkook-hyung was doing the same for me--making me moan and twitch my hips up with every move of his hand.

but still--we both needed more and we both needed release.

we both wanted to see what each other looked like when we let go.

"fuck up into my hand, baby, i know you want to," jungkook-hyung said, and it was getting more and more difficult to keep my words inside. jungkook-hyung started kissing my neck again, biting softly--enough to create sparks but not enough to leave a mark.

i started rolling my hips up to meet his hand, and the pleasure only got better and better. i was chasing my high. i could feel it coming.

"h-hyung, _please,_ " i begged, jungkook's no-talking rule disappearing from my mind for a split second. but he didn't get mad, thank god. instead, he surprised me by pressing his lips against mine for the first time.

as soon as our lips touched, jungkook-hyung's hand sped up and was slicked with the precum leaking out of my cockhead. i was moaning right against his mouth, like he was pulling each one from me.

"you gonna cum for me, baby? you gonna cum all over my chest?" while he spoke, he reached down with his free hand and grabbed the hem of his hoodie. he pulled it upwards and put it into his mouth, biting down so it wouldn't fall back.

so much _skin._

so many abs...

so fucking _hot._

i could feel heat building up under my stomach, the need to release taking over my whole body and mind. jungkook-hyung was still going to town on my neck, making me whimper and silently beg for more.

"i-i need to--"

"i know baby, i know, me too," jungkook-hyung's voice was strained. _my god, his voice is so sexy, oh my god-_

"p-please, f-faster," i begged, my voice going up an octave. _christ, he's doing things to me i didn't even know i was fucking capable of..._

it was so hard to focus on jacking him off, to continue moving my hand up and down his shaft and flicking my wrist whenever i reached the head of his cock. but he helped me by complimenting me, praising me, telling me that i was doing so well and that i was so, so good for him. when his hand started moving faster and tighter, and when i returned the favor by twisting my hand around his cock, i knew i was going to cum soon, and it was going to be my _best_ orgasm yet.

i looked into his eyes, seeing the amount of hunger that was in them. his gaze was so entrancing, just for me. he was groaning and his breathing was quick, because of me.

he was panting, he was needy, he needed to cum so badly, _i_ needed to cum so badly...

_j-jungkook-hyung, jungkook-hyung i'm g-gonna--_

**Author's Note:**

> *exhales loudly* and that's all, folks.
> 
> side note, if you read the previous: why does this keep ending in a bathroom?!? i gotta change this up...
> 
> IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT...  
> let's just say that a) taehyun's gonna be paired with someone other than his bias, b) soojin will prevail and c) it's going to be hotter than ever ;)
> 
> the next work'll be released on february 14 because y'all are my valentines <3


End file.
